Our Powers Are Our Demise
by Cullark98girl
Summary: Set eighty years after Breaking Dawn. What happens after the Cullens return to Forks? Will The Volturi ever bother them again?  I'm terrible at sumarries but the story is better than it sounds I promise! rated T just in case...
1. First day

**This is my first story so I would greatly appreciate reviews and such! Please don't disregard this story just because it's my first and I know the summary sucks but trust me! It gets much much better later on! Read and see for yourself what happens when the Volturi start to meddle again…**

I looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost time to make our way to the main house and we still had to get dressed and ready for school. It had been eighty years since the day we left Forks for good and now we were back there in our modest little cottage about to get ready for the first day of school. Not counting the time I had gone in my human life, this would be the sixth time I was going to go through high school.

"I think we should get dressed, love" Edward said with a disappointed face that probably mirrored my own.

"Do you think Jacob and Renesmee are already at the main house" the main house is what we started calling the large white house where most of the Cullens lived once we moved back to Forks a few weeks earlier. Jacob and Renesmee had their own small house a few miles south of ours, just out of Edward's range so that he couldn't read their minds. Ever since they had gotten married, it all but made him sick to be in the same house as them, especially at night…

We had made them wait until Renesmee had been alive for twenty years to get married, even though it only took about seven years for her to look like she was older than Edward. Ever since that day, they were just a couple of lovebird newlyweds, even after more than sixty years.

"I highly doubt it" he replied with a slight grimace before getting up and walking over to the closet. I walked over too and put on the first thing my hands grabbed, a pair of jeans and an old dark purple shirt. We both dressed quickly and made our way over to the main house and arrived at the same time as Jacob and Renesmee.

"Hi Momma!" Renesmee still called me that even though she was over eighty years old.

"Hey Nessie" I gave her a tight hug "Jacob" a smiled at him after Edward went to hug Nessie and he did that odd handshake hug thing that guys do when they are friends, with Jacob. Edward and Jacob had become quite close over the years, almost like brothers.

We made our way inside and saw the rest of the family going about their business and getting ready for the first day of school. Emmett was having a heated discussion with Jasper, Alice was finishing up with Rosalie's hair, Carlisle was reading the newspaper, and Esme was busy making Jacob's breakfast. Although Nessie was perfectly capable of making it for him in their fully updated kitchen, she apparently was a horrid cook, and Jacob always preferred Esme or Edward to make him his meals.

"Oh god Bella! Is that really what you want to wear on your first day of school?" Alice was scowling at my outfit and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright everyone it's time to go" Carlisle said after checking his watch. He started herding us out the door and towards the garage where our fully updated car collection awaited us.

I would be riding with Edward, Jacob, and Nessie in the convertible while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice rode in the Audi. Our family story would be that Alice, Emmett and I were brother and sister; Rosalie and Jasper were twins; Edward and Renesmee were brother and sister; and Jacob was just the random adoptee. That had been the new story ever since Jacob, Renesmee, and I had joined the family.

We got to the school with just ten minutes to the first bell and we all made our way over to the main office to collect our schedules. An older woman sat at the counter nearest the door and gaped at us as we made our way over to her. Edward introduced us and asked for each of our schedules. It took a few seconds for the flustered woman to pull up our schedules and by the time she handed them all out, the bell signaling all of use to go to our homeroom rang and we all hurried out of the office. I had all but one class with Edward, and that was my last period of the day which I had with Renesmee.

Edward draped his arm over my shoulder as we walked through the halls to our class. I could hear the whispers and I was starting to get bothered by how many girls seemed to take a liking to Edward. "Oh my god he is _hot_" "I hope they break up so I can get a piece of that" and it was almost worse what the boys were saying about me "Damn look at that ass" "I'd do illegal things to that girl" I can only imagine what it was like for Edward to have to hear their thoughts. I looked at him and smiled trying to ease him; I could tell he was tense and angry.

We walked into class and took our seats all the way in the back before the teacher started with his lecture. He wrote his name on the board and I almost fell out of my seat when I realized who it was.

"I am Mr. Newton" he greeted the class.

"Is that?"

"Mike Newton's grandson" Edward confirmed. I couldn't help but laugh, and suddenly I was overcome with hysterical giggles. The class and the teacher looked up at me and I held my tongue, but not before Mr. Newton decided to embarrass me further.

"Is there something the matter?" he inquired. I shook my head, but he was already angry. "Why don't you and your friend introduce yourselves to the class?"

Edward glared at me as we stood up "Um I'm Bella Cullen and this is Edward Mason." I said quickly before hastily sitting down. The teacher looked pleased and continued on about his talk. Edward and I made our way to our next few classes which were all boring and uneventful, until finally it was time for lunch. We met up with Jasper and Alice outside of the cafeteria before making our way inside and sitting at the table Jacob and Nessie had claimed as ours. I sat in between Nessie and Edward and asked her how her day was going.

"Everyone's avoiding me because they're all scared off by Jake" she complained and Jacob just grinned at her smugly, like he was pleased that he had kept anyone from talking to her. Rose and Emmett made their way to our table and sat down. Rosalie looked compeletly bored and Emmett just played with a strand of her hair.

For the majority of lunch we just sat quietly; me playing with Edward's hand, trying to keep his attention away from horny teenager's minds; Emmett playing with Rose's hair; Jasper whispering unintelligable things in Alice's ear; and the worst of all, Jacob and Nessie joking and kissing and playing with eachother. It was maddening to watch Jacob look at my daughter the way he did, staring at her like he couldn't wait till they could just get home. Edward seemed to notice it too and we left lunch early, just wandering the halls, hand in hand, enjoying eachother's company.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and I was glad when we finally got to our last period, where Edward walked me to the door and disappeared to his class. I walked to the back where I saved a seat to my right for Renesmee, and waited for her to walk in. A blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes came and sat down to my left and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi!" said the friendly boy "I'm Kyle" I just stared at his hand until he awkwardly moved it back to rest it on his desk.

"I'm Bella Cullen" I greeted back. I turned my head to my right, hoping he would get the hint, but apparently he didn't understand.

"Oh, you're one of the Cullens." He stated. He didn't seem exactly thrilled about this new piece of information. "So I'm guessing you're like dating one of your brothers too then huh?"

"Yes" I said pulling my eyebrows together. "But, he's not my brother. We just happened to be adopted by the same man. Oh and his name is _Edward_" That's when Renesmee walked in and came to sit next to me.

"Hey Mo-Bella" Renesmee corrected herself when she remembered where we were.

I gave her a stern look but smiled, "hey Nessie" I turned completely to face her so that I could roll my eyes while I said "this is Kyle"

She got the hint and smiled at him, trying to dazzle him I suppose "hi Kyle! I'm Nessie" and she held her hand out across my desk for him to shake.

He smiled at her greeting before he realized that we were probably sisters or something and that she most likely had a boyfriend "hi I suppose you are also a Cullen too then?"

"Well no, my last name is Mason. Edward is my brother and we were adopted by Mr. Cullen." Kyle looked dismayed once he realized who Edward was and then he looked back and forth between Nessie and me.

"Ok…and your boyfriend is?" obviously he was trying to see if she was single.

"Jacob" she replied and we both laughed when his expression turned to one of a mixture of fear and shock.

"He's the big, tan, buff one right?" I could tell that he was hoping she would answer with the a 'no'.

"Oh yes" Nessie replied. "He's the super buff one." With that, he turned to the front of the class and decided he had heard enough.

We made our way over to the parking lot together after class ended and saw the rest of our family. I was glad that the day was over but when I reached Edward, he seemed murderous. I pushed out my shield - something I did easily now – not bothering to ask what was wrong aloud and asked him with my thoughts. He looked at Emmett and Emmett realized that Edward wanted him to explain why he was so angry.

"It seems that the male student body is having trouble controlling their thoughts about you and Nessie." Emmett said, grinning.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. His arms encircled me and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry" I whispered. I know it must've been incredibly difficult to hear the vulgar thoughts of teenagers, especially when they consisted of his wife and his daughter.

"It's not your fault your irresistible, love" he replied with grim expression "I am just really not looking forward to the rest of the year." He sighed and put on my favorite lop-sided smile. We got into the car and when we got home we were all surprised to see Carlisle's car as well as one we did not recognize, parked in the front driveway of the house. We walked into the house to see Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room with the Denalis. They looked up at us and it was obvious that there was something wrong. I just couldn't imagine what.


	2. Something Unexpected

Carlisle smiled warily and got up to greet us. "The Denalis came to give us some news" he said and Edward stiffened at my side as he heard in Carlisle's thoughts what they came to tell us.

Tanya smiled at Edward and got up to hug him "Oh Edward, it's been too long" she said as she pulled away from him to smile and hug me. It had been only six years since we last saw the Denalis but I guess any amount of time away from Edward seemed to be too much for her. I had decided that I didn't quite like Tanya but she was tolerable.

Next, Carmen and Eleazer came over to say hello. "You all look exactly the same" Carmen joked. I really liked Carmen, she always lightened the mood, and she was always someone who could just listen to you talk, no matter what it was you were talking about.

I looked to Kate and Garrett where they were sitting on the couch and smiled. I still couldn't get over the fact that it had been Kate to teach me how to project my shield and to just push it all the way out of my mind, I would always be grateful to her. She got up to greet me and Garrett gave me one of his infamous bear hugs.

"So what is so important that they had to come all the way down here to tell us?" asked Jacob. The Denalis still were not fully comfortable with Jacob but they were used to him and seemed to ease up more every time we saw them.

"Well something's happened in Italy and we just came to warn you" replied Eleazer with just a bit of hostility towards Jacob.

"What do you mean something's happened?" asked Emmett "another war? Do we get to fight this time?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's blunt enthusiasm for something that wasn't anything exciting, but actually sort of terrifying to me.

I looked up at Eleazer to continue but he just stared at Edward, they were having a mental conversation and I was getting very impatient. Finally, Jasper spoke up and asked Edward what was going on.

"The Romanians have started an uprising against the Volturi" Edward said, his voice devoid of emotion. "They've decided that they want their power back so they created a small army and are threatening the Volturi." I was shocked. Why would they do that? The Volturi were much more powerful than the Romanians and it seems stupid of the Romanians to try to threaten them when they will obviously just be defeated. Someone must have been thinking the same things as I was because Edward seemed to be answering my question when he spoke again "They found a lot of talented humans, who all proved to be great help to them. I suppose most of them have special powers."

I didn't know what to think. Were we going to join with the Romanians and try to undermine the Volturi once and for all? Or would we simply stay here and hope it didn't affect us? That brought another question to the forefront of my mind, why _did_ this affect us? I saw how it could affect us in a bigger picture sense, but why would the Denalis travel all that way to tell us this news if it didn't pose a direct threat to either of our families? I just didn't make sense, there had to be more that Edward wasn't telling us.

"Why does this affect our family though?" Rose had the same question in her mind as I did but wasn't as afraid as I was to hear the answer, apparently.

"The Volturi are looking for new vampires." Edward stated. "More gifted vampires." That's when it hit me. They were going to try to get us to join them; probably if we refused, we would either be forced, or killed. I pushed my shield out of my mind - too frightened to actually speak the words - and stared into Edwards eyes wondering if I was correct. He looked at me with a pain stricken expression "No." he said, "They aren't asking people to join. Gifted vampires all over the world have been disappearing and everyone thinks the Volturi is taking them. So far it has been Benjamin, Zafrina, Maggie, and Siobhan who have disappeared. Liam, Siobhan's mate was killed by them, other vampires happened upon his ashes and they could smell Jane and Alec had been there."

That's when I understood. The majority of us in the Cullen and Denali clan all had special powers, and we would probably be targeted next. I felt like I might faint, had that been possible. "What are we going to do?" I whispered. I was surprised anyone heard it, it had been so quiet, but Edward turned his eyes to mine and he looked like he had no idea.

"The Denalis are going to stay here for a bit, so if it does turn into a fight, we will have better chances." Hearing the word fight made Emmett's eyes light up and Carlisle's breathe catch. Most of us didn't want it to come to that, but we did have a better chance if the Denalis stayed with us, so we started making plans for who would stay where.

Jacob and Renesmee would move into the cottage with Edward and me, while the Denalis stayed in Jacob and Renesmee's three bedroom house. It wasn't going to be exactly comfortable or pleasant really, but it was the safest way, and that was what was most important. We took turns hunting, in groups of three and would try to make sure that if there was a group out hunting, the rest of us were in the main house.

We continued going to school and Carlisle kept up work at the hospital, but it was different now. We all knew something was coming, something big, and we were just trying to prepare for everything. We practiced fighting some, we expected them to send a few members of the guard, and we hunted more than needed in preparing for a possible fight and maybe even a war if it came to that.

But we never got a war, we got something much, much worse.

**I know I know, I hate cliffhangers too but trust me the next chapter is going to totally take you by surprise. This chapter was really short, I'm sorry, I was just trying to explain what's going on.**

**BTW all the characters that I mentioned getting captured were all in Breaking Dawn -**

**Benjamin is in the Egyptian Coven and has the power to influence the elements**

**Zafrina is in the Amazon Coven and does the mind projection thing**

**Maggie and Siobhan were in the Irish coven and Liam is really Siobhan's mate. Maggie can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, and although it never states in the book whether Siobhan actually has a talent or not, it says she does in the Vampire Index thing so I'm guessing her talent is when she wills something to happen, it just does. **


	3. Gone

**Ok thank you so much to those of you have taken the time to read and review my story! I literally started jumping up and down out of joy at seeing that people actually like my writing! This next chapter isn't exactly how I had planned the story to go but it came to me as I was writing and thought it would make for a more exciting plot, please tell me what you think and review review review!**

**Oh BTW I do not own Twilight or any of the characters even though I fervently wish I could own Edward and or Jacob. **

The timing was almost ironic.

It had been two weeks since the Denalis came to stay with us, and nothing seemed to be happening, so they decided to go back to Alaska. Everything went back to normal for a few days, until one particularly sunny Tuesday. All of us but Renesmee and Jacob stayed home from school; they went because the bright sun had no effect on their skin whatsoever. Alice and I decided to make a trip up to Port Angeles where it was raining cats and dogs, to do a quick shopping trip for Nessie; her birthday was only three days away.

When we finally got home, it was nearly 5:00 and we were slightly confused as to why Renesmee and Jacob were not back from school yet. They always came to the main house before disappearing to their own private abode, and no one had seen them since they left for school earlier that morning.

"I checked with the school and they said that Jacob and Renesmee hadn't been in any of their classes" I looked at Carlisle as his words set in. They hadn't even made it to school? Where on Earth were they?

Edward and I decided to check their house and on the way through the woods I noticed something very odd. It was a scent, certainly a vampire scent, but not one I recognized. Edward picked up on it too, and we followed its path. It led to our own cottage, where two other scents met with it. My breathe caught as I realized who's scent this was.

Jane and Alec.

I looked up at Edward just as he took in the scents. A low growl sounded in the back of his throat and he took off running. I tried to keep up with him as he raced through the woods, following the trail left by the ever-present aroma that Jane and Alec had left. I finally caught up when he stopped dead in his tracks. The scent had altogether disappeared at this small river running through the forest. He pulled out his phone and pressed the first number on his speed dial.

Carlisle answered on the first ring "Did you find them?" he sounded very worried.

"No." Edward was seething as he recounted the way we'd ran through the forest following an unfamiliar scent to our cottage where we found the scents of Jane and Alec. I could hear the small gasp Carlisle let out at hearing their names. Edward told Carlisle to come immediately in hopes of finding another path the scents had taken.

Of course Carlisle couldn't find anything that we had not, and we all made our way back to the main house. I paused when we went past the cottage, realizing something.

"What is it, love?" Edward inquired as I went to open the door to our small house. We hadn't even bothered checking inside our home for clues and once I walked in, it was obvious that Jane, Alec, and the unknown vampire had been in there.

I found a note on the kitchen table and sunk to my knees as the words leapt off the page and shattered my heart to a million pieces. It was from Jane. It took all of my power not to crumple it up and throw it to the fire, but I knew Edward would want to read it for himself, so I just looked up from my position on the floor and handed it to him. He read it with a poker face before the last sentence broke him and he dropped the note to the ground. I picked it up to read it again, hoping that the words had somehow changed. But it said the same as it had the first time

_Dearest Edward and Darling Bella, _

_I'm sure you have now noticed the absence of your precious daughter and mutt. We have taken them in hopes of gaining a few extra members to the guard. We do hope that you will join them as we take back the power that is rightfully ours from the ever doltish Romanians. We know what a terrible loss it would be if you were to never see your two missing family members again, and that is why we request your presence here in Volterra. We will have no problem killing the ones we've stolen from you, and if you – all of the Cullen family – do not meet our requests; that is surly what awaits them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jane _

I held the note in my hand and stood up to leave. Edward caught my arm and spun me back around to face him. He looked just as scared and angry as I probably did, and seeing him like this was enough to make me break down. I started shaking as I rest my head on his shoulder and I could feel him trebling beneath me. I knew we would both be crying right now, if it were possible and I couldn't shake this feeling of helplessness. In all my years as a vampire, I had never felt so useless and vulnerable and scared all at the same time, it was incredibly frightening. We stayed like this for awhile, sobbing in each other's arms until Edward finally pulled away.

He had a determined look on his face as he said his next few words "I will not let them harm my daughter" and the next three words out of his mouth were enough to get me shaking again "or my brother."

I knew that Edward and Jake had gotten close, but I didn't know he felt so strongly about him, and it made me almost happy to know that he wanted to protect Jacob as much as I did.

We rushed to the main house where Carlisle had gone to explain what was going on to the others. Everyone looked shocked, no one moved or breathed for quite a while, until I felt like I was about to explode with anxiety.

"We can't just sit around her all day!" I shouted "We need to get on a plane and go help them!" everyone just looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language.

"Bella, if we just show up in Volterra, we will be forced to join the guard" Jasper quietly tried to reason with me, and I could feel myself suddenly become very calm.

"Stop that jasper, please" I looked at him and felt suddenly the same fear, anxiety, and anger I had felt inside me just moments ago. "If we go there we will be forced into the guard. If we stay here, Jacob and Renesmee will be killed!" It sounded like an obvious choice to me, but everyone else seemed a bit hesitant. I couldn't believe that my family wasn't doing everything they could to save my daughter and her husband from a terrible fate. I looked at Edward, and he was glaring at Carlisle, obviously angry with whatever he was thinking.

"Carlisle, we need to go. The note said they wouldn't hesitate to _kill_ them. Why aren't we already on a plane?" it seemed Edward had the same train of thought that I had and was every bit as angry at our family for not responding the way we wanted them to. Carlisle just shook his head.

"Fine!" Edward exploded, jumping up from the couch where he had been sitting next to me "Bella and I will go ourselves." I looked up at him, startled.

"Edward the note said the whole Cullen family had to be present. That will just make them all the more angry." He looked down at me and sighed, he knew I was right. He took his seat once again next to me and held my hand tightly in his, rubbing his thumb in a circling motion lightly against the outside of my hand to comfort me.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" he wondered, looking at Carlisle.

"I guess we will all have to make a trip to Volterra" Esme answered.

**So what do you think? Please leave me a review saying if you'd like me to write a chapter or two in someone else's POV like Jacob or Renesmee… **


	4. Trying to Breathe

**I am going on a trip for Thanksgiving so I won't be able to write for a few days, so here is chapter 4. I hope you like it Please review! It makes me extremely happy to see all the reviews**

**Renesmee POV**

I wake up to a huge ornate room with a large fireplace in the center of one wall. I am lying in what I presume to be a makeshift bed consisting of throw pillows and two blankets. I look around, completely disoriented and confused. Where am I?

I try to remember what could have possibly brought me to this room, but the last thing that my brain can register is Jacob and I leaving for school.

Oh, yes, now I remember. We had been driving to school when Jake realized he had left his homework in our room. We drove back to the house half way when we decided that running would be much faster. I can remember pulling over and getting out to run through the forest, after that my mind comes up blank. What had Jake been saying about…oh _Jake!_

I look around the room again and he is nowhere to be seen. I'm starting to get nervous, so I leap out of my little bed and run to the doors, huge wooden doors that are doubly as tall as I am, and try to yank them open. They are locked, but still I yank for a long time until I crumple on the ground and start to cry. I was so confused and scared and I had no idea where I was. I hear a scream coming from what I think is the room next door.

"Where is she?" it's Jake…but he sounds so angry "Where are you keeping her?" he is definitely yelling at someone.

"I cannot disclose that information to you Mr. Black." That voice…I know that voice. I'm trying to place it when I hear something terrifying in the room next to mine.

It's a scream. A bloodcurdling, ear shattering scream. The worst part is that I know whose lips it has just escaped from. Jacob. My Jacob is in horrible pain, and I need to help him.

I scream, trying to distract the vampire who is torturing the love of my life in the next room over. It is to no avail, as Jacob's screams continue in the room next to mine, creating an echo to each other. Suddenly, his screams stop, but I can't bring myself to stop the screams from tumbling out of my own mouth. I am still so shaken and I can still hear Jake's jagged breath as I press my ear hard into the door.

"Stop." I can hear him say "Stop hurting her, she didn't do anything" his breathing is labored, and I can hear a light laughter coming from his room, it's like a little girl's laughter when she's heard the most hilarious joke.

That's when I recognize it. The laughing, the voice. I know whose it is. Jane.

"Jane!" I'm screaming as loud as I can, just repeating her name over and over, until finally my door is yanked open and I fall into the hallway. My entire body weight had been resting against it, now my head is resting inches from her tiny foot. She lifts up her foot and kicks me against the wall, I land right next to the fireplace. She smiles.

"Well, miss Renesmee, you've put on quite a show, haven't you." She sneers, as she takes a few steps over to where I am now standing "Quite an annoying show I might add."

I just stare at her, trying to understand why I am here, with her, apart from Jacob. "Why am I here?" I say through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence "You don't look Volterra?"

"Is the rest of my family here as well?" I'm glaring at her as she takes extra time to pretend to think of the answer to my simple question.

"I'm not sure what you mean by family" she teases me "Your little pet is here, if that qualifies."

I growl "Where is Jacob?" I question her.

She turns a little to the side to reveal a door right across from mine "Why don't you go in and see for yourself" with that, she disappears.

I am a bit wary to open the humongous door she had gestured towards, afraid that it might be a trap. But, I need to see if Jacob is really there, so I swallow my fear and push open the door.

"Jake?" I croak weakly. I see him then, he is lying on the ground in front of the fireplace, with cuts and bruises all over his body.

He looks up at me and smiles "I was afraid they were hurting you" I walk over to sit by him and trace my finger over the already healing scars that line his arms.

"Jake" I whisper "Are you alright?" he just looks at me and grabs my face with one of his hands.

"Now that your with me, I'm much better." He leans down to kiss me.

I hear a loud bang and turn to see the door closing. It has already closed when I'm on my feet. I hear a lock slide in to place and here the click that means we could be trapped in here for an immeasurable amount of time. I look around at the room, which is identical to mine, the only difference is that there is no makeshift bed, jus the hard cruel surface of the stones beneath our feet.

"Well" I turn to Jake "I guess we are stuck in here" I can't help but smile at how he can turn any situation into something lighthearted.

He holds open his arms for me and I flit over to where he is sitting on the ground. I snuggle up to his chest and fall into a deep, comforting sleep. I decide that I'm not ready to know if the rest of my family is here. I don't want to know why or how or who brought us here. I just want to sleep and escape the frightening world of Volterra, of the Volturi.

**Bella POV**

We had just boarded the plane when it completely hit me what was about to happen. After eighty years, I still had not forgotten the pain and fear that the Volturi brought to me every time I saw them. I leaned in to Edward for his support and breathed in his comforting scent. He looked down at me, his face etched with worry and understanding. I forced my shield out of my head and thought of the last time we had seen the horrible vampires from Italy. I thought of the fear of losing my daughter, the fear of losing my life, the fear of being forced into the guard, and worst of all, I saw Edward with a black cloak framing his face and blood red eyes to match his new Volturi uniform.

He looked at me in shock. I was shocked too, by the scary picture my mind had just conjured.

"No need to worry, love." He was trying to comfort me, but I could tell that he was every bit as frightened as I was. "Soon we will have Jake and Nessie back, then it will only be a short plane ride home before we are back and safe." I clung on to his words as if they were a life raft, the only thing keeping me from drowning in fear, worry, and anger.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" I couldn't imagine us just wandering in to their underground society, without a plan, and then just leaving, completely unharmed.

Edward looked at me for a second, his eyes widened for a moment and then he whispered with an answer that I had been most fearing "I have no idea."

**Ok ok I know its short but I'm trying to work up to a dramatic ending. I know it's weird that I switched to present tense for Renesmee's POV but I just felt like it was better that way. **

**I'll try to post as soon as I can I PROMISE**


	5. Scared

**Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I last wrote, I've just been really busy. I hope you all had a nice holiday, I sure did. Thank you all so much for the reviews and such, they really brighten my day! Even the anonymous reviews, they are all great! **

**Jacob POV**

I wake up and the first thing that registers in my mind is that it was real. It wasn't a dream. I'm still laying here on the cold ground of a room which I would give anything to be free of. The second thing that registers in my mind is that Renesmee is not in my arms.

I feel a tightening in my chest as I think about where they could have taken her. I sit up quickly and look around the room. That's when I see her. I nearly faint when I do, I lose my balance as I yank myself from the ground and run across the room to stand over her.

Oh god, Oh god no, no, no, no! She is lying in a pool of blood, her body is completely torn apart, her limbs in a messy pile, all of them detached in a gruesome way. Her eyes are closed, but the grimace on her face is one of pure terror and pain. I let out a loud sob as I think of how much pain she was probably just in, and I wasn't there to help her.

I sink to me knees on the ground where my everything lies dead. _"Everything."_ I whisper to no one in particular. She was my everything and now I have nothing _"Nothing."_ I have no more gravity, there is nothing holding me to the Earth any longer. I am floating in hell as I cry and sob and scream her name. Renesmee. _"Renesmee."_ No, no, no, no this cannot be happening. She cannot be dead. _"She's dead."_ I can't speak, can't think, can't breathe. She was my everything and now…now I have nothing. _"Nothing."_

Suddenly I hear shouting, my shoulders are being shaken. Slowly my eyes flutter open and I am awake. Oh god, it was just a dream. Just a dream and now I am awake and I am in Renesmee's arms. Renesmee! She is alive. I can breathe again, although it's difficult as my shoulders wrench up and down, sobs escaping my lips. My head is pressed against her chest as she rubs my back soothingly, trying to calm me down. I can hear her heart beating and it is so comforting to me now, I just press my ear tighter to her, making sure that she is alive, that her heart is still beating.

"Shh Jake it's alright, it's alright, we are fine. I'm fine, it was just a dream" she keeps whispering soothing things in my ear, I look up at her face and see that her cheeks are streaked, her eyes puffy, her face flushed. She has been crying too.

No, this is wrong. My wife should not be comforting me, I should be comforting her. This is all wrong, I feel horrible for this. She just keeps on whispering and telling me it will be alright, as if it really will.

"Stop it" I manage to get out after a few shaky breaths. She looks confused but just keeps rubbing my back, I can't take it anymore. I take her arm and thrust it back at her, with much more force then I intended. She looks really upset and a few tears escape her eyes as she scoots away from me to press her back up against the wall. I can't take the look in her eyes; one of betrayal and hurt. God, why can't I do anything right? "I'm sorry Nessie" I'm whispering quietly, but I know she can hear "I-I didn't mean too…I just it's just…you shouldn't be comforting me" I take a few attentive steps towards her, now that I'm standing; she looks so vulnerable and small "I need to be comforting you, I felt bad-I was really shaken from my nightmare."

She still looks upset, but she smiles sadly "No, it's ok" she stands up to cross over to me and wrap her arms around my waist "I was just startled. You kept screaming my name in your sleep…you said I was dead. I-I got kind of scared when I woke you up and you freaked" I kiss her forehead and lift her chin with my finger, to kiss her softly on the lips. She sighs when I pull away "I love you" she whispers against my lips.

"I love you more" I say as I bend down to scope her up in my arms "more than you will ever know."

**Alice POV**

I lean in to Jasper's arm and take a deep breath. I can't even explain how frustrating it is to not know what is going on. For as long as I can remember, I have known exactly what my future will be, as well as everyone else's. I think about Renesmee, how she could be dead right now for all I know. I feel completely useless. Every time I try to even think about her or see her future, my head all but goes blank. I hear this ringing in my ears, the large part of my mind that is usually seeing things that will happen in the future, goes all fuzzy and blank. It's like the Universe is mocking me! You can see everyone, but the one person who is most important right now.

I can't even see my future or any of my family members' at the moment. Renesmee and Jacob are too big a part of the Volturi's decision about us, they affect it too much. The Volturi are probably coming up with a brilliant, elaborate plan to kill all of us right at this very moment, and I have no idea about it!

I look to my left at my husband, the love of my life, my constant. He looks down at me and smiles; he always tries to reassure me, even if he is not completely sure of anything. "It's alright Al, soon we will get there and you'll know what's going to happen" that is mostly what I'm scared of. _What is going to happen?_

**Edward POV**

_I'm going to kill that kid if he keeps kicking my chair _

_Jeez I really need a vacation; I cannot wait to slam some chicks_

_I can't believe I'm finally married! I'm so excited for our honeymoon!_

These are the thoughts swarming inside the heads of these blissfully ignorant people on this way to full airplane.

They have no idea about vampires and werewolves. About scared parents not knowing the fate of their children. About the Volturi, who will most likely end up killing at least one person on this plane.

I feel so trapped, so scared. For my daughter, for my wife, for the rest of my family, even for Jacob. Soon, we could all be dead, or worse; forced into the Volturi. It is uncharacteristic of me to be scared. However, it is not something new for me to worry. Worrying is what I do, and now that the most important people in the world to me, are in danger, I am in full on panic mode.

I look down at Bella; it is always calming for me to just see her, to breath in her scent. She looks up at me and bites her lip, she clearly wants to say something, but is too afraid to say it. I raise my eyebrows at her, getting more frustrated by the second at not being able to hear her thoughts. She knows that it bothers me, so she finally lifts her shield, allowing me to venture into her complicated mind. The little crease between her eyebrows that always forms when she is concentrating appears, and I smile at how cute she is.

_I'm worried_ she thinks. I nod my head to show her that I am too; this seems to frustrate her _You don't understand. I'm worried about us. What if they force us into the guard and won't let us be together or something? _ She imagines us never being able to talk, or hold hands ever again. She thinks about how it is when I'm not around. She sees us in the unforgiving lair of the Volturi being tortured and never being able to touch or be together again, that is the worst form of torture. The worst part is, her thoughts linger on me, on them hurting me, and its like, me being hurt is the worst thing that could ever happen. She thinks about them killing me, how it would kill her, _You're the most important thing in the world to me _

Seeing her so scared, so worried about just us not being together, makes me so angry. She isn't at all worried about her life, whether they kill her, or hurt her. She is only worried about me. I grab her shoulder, just as her shield goes back down. "Are you crazy?" I whisper angrily "what about you? How can you be so worried about me when your life is in danger just as much as mine is?"

"It's not just me" she whispers back "Think about Renesmee, what if she lives. I will never be able to look at her again; she will only remind me of you. I won't want to live anymore, she will be without the both of us, I can't let that happen." I know that if she could cry, she would be right now. She is shaking and her lip is trembling. When she gets so choked up about me or worried about me, my initial reaction is that I am so happy to have someone like her, someone who cares about me so much. Then, I finally think rationally and I get angry.

I know that when she said 'I'm the most important thing in the world to her' Renesmee was crossing through her mind, that it's really Nessie _and_ I, that are the most important things to her. It just makes me so mad to know that she puts me in front of herself. I know that I'm being a hypocrite, that I would die a thousand deaths for Bella, would do anything to protect her and keep her safe, but to know that she would rather be dead than separated from me for all of eternity, that is just too much.

I am suddenly pulled out of my angsty reverie, as the pilot's voice is sounding over the speakers "Alright folks, we'll be landing shortly so please buckle your seatbelts, and have a lovely time in Italy." Oh yeah, I'm sure it will be quite a lovely visit.

**I know, that was an extremely retarded chapter. It had such an awkward ending, bleh. Its ok, I understand if you hated it, I did too. Please don't give up hope in me! I'm just having one of those really annoying writers blocks and I don't know exactly how I want this story to end yet. I know I know, I'm just really dumb.**

**Ok I'm going to let you get back to your lives now although I am sure you were just traumatized**

**Ugh Im so weird**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Making Decisions

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I would like to say that I have started a new story; it's a Hunger Games story. It's called A Baby, and it's about Katniss and Peeta's first child, the story of when she gets pregnant. So, if you are a fan of The Hunger Games you should really check it out. Thank you for reading and please review this chapter, even if it sucks, I want to know what you really think of it…THANKS!**

**Bella POV**

It is an understatement to say that I was nervous. We were about to walk in to the lion's den and we were certainly about to die if we weren't sensible about it.

No one seemed capable of coming up with a good plan as we walked through the crowded airport. No one was able to think of a way to get Renesmee, Jacob, and the rest of our family, out of Italy, all in one piece. It was completely maddening to know that my daughter is somewhere, anywhere, and I can't do anything to save her. I mean, I was doing something by going to Italy, but it was certainly not the proactive thing to do. We had no plan!

"Why don't we just wing it?" Emmett said, and when we all looked at him as if he was crazy, he merely replied "Not like anyone is coming up with something better."

Carlisle spoke up before I could punch Emmett "Well I don't think we should discuss this here, it's much too crowded with people."

"Well where do you suggest we come up with a plan?" I demand "When we are already in the Volturi's lair, getting killed?" although I am just whispering, I can hear the anger in my voice.

"Why don't we come up with a solution to our problem on the way there?" suggests Carlisle, "Alice can get us a big car, so we can all go together, and discuss it in there"

"Why on earth would we do that?" apparently Esme was thinking much like me at the moment, as she said exactly what was going through my mind.

Edward answers her question, rather than Carlisle "Because it is much more private in a vehicle, we won't have to whisper"

We all decide that it is best to just get a big car and think about it in there, although I still don't see how putting it off would help much. We make it through the airport and over to where all of the cars are parked.

Alice doesn't take long to come back with keys in her hand. "I found a huge van, we can all fit, and it's super cute" of course Alice would be thinking of that at a time like this.

We all walk at a fast human pace towards the parking lot that Alice is herding us towards, when I feel Edward stop beside me.

"What is it?" I ask "What's wrong?"

But he doesn't have to answer, because we have reached the van. We reach the van and I know exactly what's wrong. There are two people standing just in front of the van, waiting for us.

Jane and Demetri.

**Renesmee POV**

I can smell her coming down the hall before she opens the door. The fact that I have become so attuned to her scent frightens me a bit, and I have to swallow hard before I greet her "Hello Jane" I don't say it particularly cheerily, but enough to ensure that she won't attack me again.

"Why hello Miss Renesmee" it's sickening the way she can act so innocent, like she isn't really the crazy, ravenous woman who tortures people for amusement. I hear a low growl escape from Jake's chest and I look at him sternly. We have learned now - after what seems like days - what is enough to set Jane off. He bites his lip a little and slightly raises his shoulders, as if to say _wasn't me. _

I actually have no idea how long we have been here. We haven't been able to leave this room, not since I first came here after waking up. Jane, Alec, or Demetri come down a lot to drop off some food for us. They obviously don't care that I hate human food, that I would rather hunt. On the first day, when Demetri came down to give food, he asked me if I would rather him bring down a human. I haven't quite liked him since then. Rather than starving, though, Jake forces me to eat.

Jane's low snarl from the door is what brings me back to the present. "I'm surprised Renesmee" she says. Oh, I can't wait to hear this.

"About what, Jane?"

"Well, usually by now you'd be interrogating me about your family."

I can't help but wince at the mention of my family; I feel Jake's arms tense around me "Well, have you decided to tell me, then?" I am already anticipating the harsh 'no' that is about to slip from her lips, when I hear something completely unexpected.

"Yes, I am."

"Really? I can see them?" I can't help my hopes from soaring, even though I know she'll probably just laugh in my face.

"No" well, saw that one coming. I half expect her to turn and walk out, laughing; when she continues "They are dead."

Did-did she just…no this is some sort of joke. I can't believe that it's true, I know it's not. I keep telling myself it isn't true, but the look on her face is so…just so-sincere. Like she is not lying.

Then she laughs. She just starts laughing away, like I've said the funniest joke.

"Jane, shut up."

Jane turns to see her twin brother walk by her and into the room "Oh Alec, I was just playing a little trick on our friends. Just a little joke." A joke? At first anger washes through me, how dare she do that to me? Then relief, my family is not dead.

"Jane, leave. Aro is requesting your presence" he looks at her, and when she doesn't move, the frustration on his face is clearly visible "Now!" he shouts at her. She saunters out of the room, still looking satisfied from the 'joke'.

"I'm sorry" he says as he walks over to us, placing a basket with what I presume to be full of human food, on the small table by the fire place. "She can be quite immature sometimes"

I don't understand why Alec always tries to be nice to us. Every time he comes down, he always tries to strike up a conversation, it isn't usually successful.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You gave us our food." Jake voices my thoughts, only he says them a bit more rudely than I would have.

Alec just stands there, his eyes are staring into the distance and he seems like he's contemplating something. It takes a few moments before he decides on whatever he was thinking about. He nods his head a little, as if confirming something to himself, before speaking "I have to talk to you two" he says it in a casual voice, but it's obvious that he wants to talk about something serious.

I stand up a walk over to him, slowly "Yes?"

"Well, I want you to know that you and your family will not be killed." Well I can't say I expected him to start off with that.

"But the-" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"We only brought you here as a…motivation for the rest of your family to come." This does not answer my question, I want to ask him what he means, but he keeps going "We needed people-vampires like you. You have talents, extra talents that most vampires do not posses. Most of the people in your coven do. We couldn't very well just kidnap the entire Cullen clan, and expect them to fight with us willingly. So we thought if we took you two as an incentive, the rest of your family would come to get you." He looks like he is about done, but he continues on, probably seeing the confused look on my face "You see, if we threaten to…to kill you two" he seems to be struggling "We thought that by giving them – your family - the option of joining the guard, they would chose that to spare your lives." He exhales sharply when he has finished, he looks like he could almost be in pain. I don't quite understand why this is so difficult for him, he is one the evil ones.

"Why are you telling us this? Why are you…helping us?" he looks at me like I'm missing something, like I'm stupid. But he composes his features before continuing.

"Look at me, I am not happy. I don't want this fate for you or your family" that is when something occurs to me.

This man, this _boy_, really cares about me. About Jake, about my whole family, he really, truly, genuinely cares.

"I don't want you to die, though either." He looks grim as he says this, and I can tell that, surprisingly, he really doesn't want us to die. "I don't think Aro will kill you. He needs you, all of you, he can't lose you. You are just too powerful, too important to get rid of."

I think back to what my father had said about the Romanians, that they were going to attack. That the Volturi needed gifted vampires. I can't believe that it never occurred to me, that is why we are here. "The uprising. That's why you need us. Because of the Romanians?" He just nods.

"You need to willingly join the guard, don't try to put up a fight." I nod and he continues "This part is the most important. You have to make sure not to let Aro read your thoughts, or we will all be in grave danger" I raise my eyebrow, wanting to know what is so important "You can't even let Edward know this, if Edward knows, Aro knows."

"Ok ok just tell me what is so important!" I was getting frustrated and I just wanted him to spit it out already.

"When we fight, we will fight against the guard, the Voltuti. I can't take it here anymore. With you and your family, I think we might be able to defeat them along with the Romanians. It will be tricky to know exactly when we tell your family, it has to be close to the fight, Aro cannot be able to come in contact with anyone we tell, or we could all die."

It is then that I make a very important decision. I decide that I also care for this boy, this boy who looks like he can't be older than my father, no older than seventeen. I decide that I will fight with him, even if it means I may die. I will fight for justice.

**Ok Thank you for reading! This chapter was pretty confusing, I know, but I wanted to use it to explain a few things. **

**Please Please PLEASE review…I want actual feedback people! **


	7. Plans

**I now realize that it sort of seemed like Alice was leading the rest of the family to Jane and Demetri but she wasn't. I guess they made a very quick decision…bear with me**

**Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to update **

**Bella POV**

The two hooded figures lead us down a long hallway. We finally stop at a modern looking elevator, where the doors immediately open. We all step in and I am surprised by how spacious it is. As the doors close agonizingly slow, cheery elevator music begins to play. I want to laugh at how ridiculous it all is.

Suddenly, the doors to the elevator open and Jane and Demetri lead us out into the waiting room.

I see a human girl sitting at the same desk that had been there the last time I was here. I shiver at the human memory from when Edward came here to die, it seems fitting that we might all die within the next twenty four hours. I shiver again.

The human receptionist plasters on a fake smile "Hello! You may all take a seat. They will call on you when they are ready" her voice is annoyingly high pitched and cheery.

I glance at Edward and he just shrugs "It's no use. She has no idea what's going on, we might as well just sit and wait" he says it so quietly that the receptionist can't hear.

He sits down on a velvet couch and holds his arms open. I go to sit next to him and he immediately pulls me onto his lap "I don't know what is about to happen and I want to spend as much time as close to you as I can"

I smile a little and snuggle in to his chest. I feel his lips brush my hair and I push out my shield _Do you think they're ok? _ He knows that I am referring to Renesmee and Jake, as pictures of the two of them flash through my mind.

He looks down at me and nods. "They wouldn't hurt them, they need them." I look at him questioningly _Need them for what? I thought they just wanted us? _He takes a deep breath before answering "bait. They are going to use them as bait to force us to join the guard"

I hear Carlisle's breath catch and look over to the rest of the family. I can tell that the rest of them are also having a difficult time with all of this.

Esme sits with her head tucked into Carlisle as he rubs her back, silent sobs rocking her body.

Alice is sitting silently trying to see what the Volturi are planning while Jasper sits next to her, tightly holding her hand, a look of pain on his face.

Then my eyes fall on Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is sitting as still as a statue, thinking, while Rosalie tries to keep herself from – tearlessly – sobbing. She thinks of Renesmee as a daughter, and is having almost as difficult a time as I am with the whole situation.

Demetri walks in then, breaking through my thoughts, and motions for all of us to follow him. We walk down the hallway, through many doors, and down a flight of stairs, until we finally reach the huge doors.

When he opens them, I see the three thrones in the middle of the room. Aro is sitting in the middle, with Marcus to his left and Caius to his right. The rest of the guard is all there as well, standing around.

"Ah Carlisle, my old friend" Aro says, feigning sincerity.

"Aro" Carlisle nods to him, keeping his face completely devoid of emotion "I have come to retrieve something of mine, something that you have stolen"

"Oh yes, your dear granddaughter and-and that um…"

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked

"Oh, yes…um that" Aro wrinkled his nose and turned around to find someone "Jane, dear?"

"Yes master?" a high pitched voice answered

"Please go retrieve our friends" he said, motioning with his hand towards a door off to the side. Jane quickly went to the door and left

"So, Carlisle I am sure you have figured out why we brought dear Renesmee and Jacob here. You always were a clever one"

"Yes, Aro, I have. But I would like you to know that we do not intend to fight. We don't want to fight you or any others, I am asking you now as an old friend, please just let us go peacefully"

Aro looks dismayed, he opens his mouth to answer, but the door that Jane had just left through, bursts open. In come Renesmme, Jacob, Alec, and Jane.

"Stop!" Renesmee yelled.

I am immediately at her side, trying to see what is going on, if she is hurt. But, being the girl she is, she holds her hand up and signals for me to wait.

"Aro, I know why you brought us here and I want to tell you that we will fight with you. I don't care what my family wants, they will also fight. I don't want any conflict between our covens, so we will fight with you to regain your power against the Romanians" She looks smugly at all of our shocked faces.

Aro smiles brightly "Well, seems like you have grown up to be a very strong young lady. I would –"

Renesmee holds up her finger to him, effectively quieting him "There are a few conditions. None of you may use your powers against my family. You can't read any of my family's minds. Jane can't hurt any of them. No one can do anything. Also, we are allowed to go hunting whenever we want, and we can hunt _whatever_ we want. Okay?"

I feel shocked to say the least. I turn to my daughter and see her share a glance with Jake, then with Alec. I don't know what to think and I am hoping that no one else noticed. "Renesmee, what makes you so sure that this is the right choice?" I ask her.

"I just know, and you all need to trust me." She replies, looking into the eyes of each of our family members.

"Well now that that is settled, Alec, show the rest of the Cullens to where they will be staying"

"Yes master" Alec mumbles as he turns to walk through the door. We follow him down a hallway, until we reach an area where the hall is lined with doors. "This is where you will be staying" he says quietly.

"Thank you Alec. For everything" Nessie says, and then she does something completely unexpected, she hugs him.

Everyone gasps, except for Jacob and Edward. She looks around sheepishly before quickly walking away with Jake to a room right next to where we were standing.

"Should I tell them?" Alec asked Edward

"Tell us what?" I asked

Alec turned to Edward, who sighed "There is a reason Renesmee just agreed with Aro on us fighting. Alec has a plan." He turned to Alec who immediately began explaining.

"We are going to pretend to be fighting with the rest of the guard, but at the last moment, we will switch and join the Romanians to attack the guard. We have to take down the Volturi, it's the only way."

Everyone looked around, not sure how to react to this information. I for one was glad that everything finally made sense.

Alec continued, after the initial shock wore off "Nessie was the one who thought of the 'no using the mind reading' thing. Now, Aro will have no way of figuring out our plan."

Then, something occurred to me "Well, what about you? He could just read your thoughts and know exactly what we are planning"

"He never reads our thoughts. No one in the guard, at least. He just trusts us I guess"

They seemed to have thought of everything. I smiled at the thought of no more Volturi. Maybe what we were planning was truly possible. Maybe we could all live and be worry free.

Only, right now, we had a lot to worry about.

**Ok thank you all for reading and please review! I know that this is a short chapter but I think you are all really going to like my next chapter! I have something really funny planned, you will see what I mean if you just keep reading!**

**Please review, it makes me update a lot faster **


	8. Déjà Vu

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter! I think it's pretty funny.**

**Anyway, just a heads up – in Edward's POV the words in **_italics_** are people's thoughts…enjoy!**

"Does everyone understand?" Aro was looking directly at me as he spoke. Standing there in the throne room, getting looked down upon by Aro while he told us our 'rules' was absolutely horrible. I felt like I was in school again, the way he spoke to us like we were his students.

"You may only go hunting one at a time, and you must all have at least one member of the guard with you at all times when out of the palace.**(A/N um palace? Idk what to call it) **If you are found anywhere alone, you can expect consequences." He was reiterating our rules – once again. "Your doors are all locked and if I find any one of you in the incorrect rooms, or trying to unlock your doors; once again, consequences are to be expected. I don't want any of you trying to escape, now do I?" he stared at me all the while he gave his speech and I was getting nervous that he'd found out our plan.

My thoughts, however, were abolished when he told me who I would be hunting with. As soon as he said Alec's name, I let out a sigh of relief. If Aro suspected our plan, than he wouldn't let me go out hunting with Alec, the only member of the guard in on our plan, right? I shook my head clear as Alec made his way over to me.

"Now, if you are not back in two hours, don't expect to be going on another hunting trip anytime soon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" I replied so quietly that no one heard.

Just before we made our way through the door, I felt a scorching hot hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jake with a worried expression. "Be careful ok? And please be back on time." He whispered.

I nodded and hugged him close, taking in his scent. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"But I won't get to see you" he said, pain in his eyes. He was right, ever since my family had shown up; we were all locked in separate rooms, not allowed to see each other. This was the first time I was seeing any of them since we were locked away. It had been two days and I didn't know how much longer I could take being away from Jake.

I touched my hand to his face, quickly showing him how much I missed him. _We will be together soon_ I thought. He nodded and kissed me once on the lips, before turning away.

"Wait" Aro's voice rang out through the huge room. I turned slowly to face him, afraid of what might be waiting for me. "I feel like I'm treating you too much like prisoners." He had an incredibly fake smile as he continued "You two can go together. But don't try anything funny."

"Why?" I asked, suspicious of his motives.

"Because I'm trying to be nice" he snarled, then composed himself "If you don't want to take me up on my offer then I can always –"

"No, no please." I had to look at my father for confirmation. When he nodded at me, I continued "We would like to go together"

"Marvelous. Alec will still be accompanying you, of course" Aro said, in what I guessed was the nicest voice he could muster.

"Th-thank you." Jake said before walking out, holding my hand.

Once we were finally out of civilization and in the forest, Alec spoke "That was…weird"

"Yeah, why would he let us come together?" Jake wondered.

"Um I know this sounds crazy but maybe he was just trying to be nice" they both stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at me. They looked at me like I was a psychopath. "I mean; maybe he's just trying to earn our trust."

"Shouldn't _we_ be the ones trying to earn _his_ trust?" Jake countered.

"Ok, I don't know. Maybe we should just hunt and worry about later. I don't want to be late." I really just didn't want to talk about it; I didn't want to worry about anything at the moment.

"This should be interesting. I've never seen anyone hunt animals" Alec said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh I'll try to be entertaining" I said sarcastically.

Jake started to walk away; to phase behind a bush or something, and Alec turned to me "Where is he going?"

"To phase" he still looked confused "He would rather not be naked in front of you, I'm guessing."

Alec's eyes widened a bit as he realized what I was saying. Jake walked out then, in his wolf form, clothes in his mouth. I took them from him and then pressed my hand to his giant head. I showed him himself going off to hunt on his own _It's ok we'll be fine, I know you don't like hunting with other…vampires watching._

He nodded, licked my face and then ran into the trees.

"Now where is he going?" Alec looked slightly annoyed.

"He doesn't like hunting in front of anybody but me. What's the big deal?"

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on both of you, we're not supposed to be separated." When he finished with his sentence he took a quick breath and then smiled, like he had just realized something.

"What?" when he didn't answer I waved my hand in front of his face "Hello? Earth to Alec! Anyone in there?" suddenly, he grabbed my hand from in front of his face and started walking in the opposite direction Jake had gone. "Um where are we going?"

"I want to show you something" is all he said. He had a huge smile on his face, so I wasn't really worried. He actually looked excited. He was already holding my hand so I decided to show him his face; he looked pretty funny with the giant grin.

Immediately when I showed him his face, he composed his features and looked all embarrassed. "Ok, this is far enough" he said after a little while. We were standing in a little clearing; well it was more like a meadow than a clearing.

"Far enough for what?" he held his finger up to me and I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key.

He smiled but looked a little nervous before he continued "Well, I know you're with Jake and all, but I just need to say this. This crazy and I've only really known you for a couple days, but you're perfect. You're beautiful and smart and nice and you're just such a strong person. I like you - no I think I might be in love with you."

I just stared at him. He had said it all so fast that I wasn't exactly sure I had heard him right. He loves me? Where did that come from? I tried to talk but I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say and my words were all stuck in my throat.

Then, before I could do anything, I felt his arms go around me and his lips were pressed tightly to mine.

**Jacob POV**

I had just taken down my second deer when I heard screaming. Not just anyone's screams, but Nessie's. I immediately took off in the direction the noise was coming from. It sounded like she was saying "Ow."

I ran as fast as I could until finally I stopped in a tiny clearing. Nessie was standing in front of a very frightened Alec and she was cupping her hand to her chest, jumping up and down.

"Ow! You broke my hand you idiot!" I suddenly got a really weird sense of déjà vu and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. Nessie turned to me with tears in her eyes "Jake! I-I it was him, I did-didn't m-mean to."

Wait, what? Did she think I was mad at her? Oh god, I had to go phase. I took a few steps towards her and took my clothes out of her hand, using my mouth. I ran out of the clearing and phased the second I was in the darkness of the shadows. I yanked my shorts and shirt on before running back out.

"What happened?" I growled at him.

"She punched me! It's her fault! She should have known, I mean she's part human for christ's sake!" he was walking backwards, probably scared of me. I was shaking and towering over him.

"Well did you _provoke_ her?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Renesmee shrieked "he kissed me!" and with that, I ripped his head off.

**Edward POV**

_Damn stupid leech trying to steal my woman. I'll rip his head off again if he ever touches her. Jeez, some people just don't know to keep their hands to themselves. How dare he kiss her? I hope I can get him alone, actually kill him this time. I can't believe Nessie made me reattach his head. Bloodsucker better keep his distance from her unless he wants to die a slow painful death_

I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

We were all sitting in the throne room, waiting for our turns to go hunting. It had been completely silent, except for my recent outburst.

"You wanna tell us what the hell you're laughing at?" Emmett looked annoyed, as he usually did when he didn't know what was going on.

"You'll see" I replied, just before the three walked in.

Renesmee was cradling her hand to her chest and was being carried by Jacob, who was fuming. Alec was close behind them, head down.

_Oh my god! Why did I do that? This is so embarrassing. I feel so bad about her hand _

"Renesmee?" Bella ran frantically over to our daughter. "Nessie what's wrong?" she took her from Jacob, holding her easily in her arms.

Jacob answered for Nessie "That idiot broke her hand" he pointed to Alec.

Nessie pressed her free hand to show Bella what had happened. Apparently, Renesmee had an admirer. I could not stop laughing; Nessie's words were exactly those of her mother, over eighty years ago.

"This is not funny!" yelled Jacob.

Once Nessie had shown Bella the whole story, Bella started laughing too. "Jacob, you have to admit; it's pretty funny"

"I think it's quite fitting." I said "You're finally getting a taste of your own medicine, dog."

Nessie looked between the three of us – Bella and I laughing, Jacob glowering at us – and frowned. "Why is this funny? I have a broken hand over here!"

The rest of my family looked between all of us, trying to put it all together, when Alice burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Did she-" she was looking at me and I nodded my head, in between hysterics. Alice started cracking up, doubling over on the floor.

"Ok seriously, what is going on?" Emmett looked angrily between all of us.

Renesmee looked at him – _maybe he won't laugh at me, maybe someone will have some compassion_ – before answering "Alec kissed me and I punched him. I'm pretty sure I broke my hand so I don't see why everyone is laughing"

Everyone immediately burst into laughter, even Jacob chuckled.

It was a good thing that Aro and everyone else had gone to their rooms, or this would have been a pretty awkward situation.

Alec and Renesmee looked completely bewildered. I looked to Bella "Should we tell them?" I asked her.

"No! Do not tell them!" Jacob yelled _she cannot know about me and Bella, I never told her and she'd freak out if she knew. Please don't tell her_

I was torn. I didn't know whether I should actually care whether or not Jacob wanted me to tell Renesmee, but he was right; she would probably be really upset if she ever knew about Jacob and Bella. I decided against telling her just as Rosalie opened her mouth.

"This is like déjà vu" she said to Renesmee. Everyone froze in anticipation. Jacob dropped his head into his hands and exhaled loudly. Renesmee didn't get it, still looking confused, so Rosalie continued "When your mom was still human, and she and Edward were dating, Jacob kissed her. She punched him and broke her hand. That's why this is so damn funny."

We all looked at Renesmee to gauge her reaction. Everyone was getting nervous as she just stood there silently, processing what she'd just heard.

Then she started rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter.

**Yay for this being so long! It's one of my longest chapters for this story! I hope you all liked it, I bet you all had some déjà vu. This was for those of you who were asking about Alec and Nessie. Just so you know - SHE BELONGS WITH JAKE, JEESH. Sorry, I get pretty intense when people question the relationships in the book…awk**

**Ok so thanks for reading and please review! Yaaaaaay!**


	9. AN

**I wasn't going to do this and I always HATE when people do this but I have to end this story. I'm just really busy with my life lately and I don't have time for this and my other story. I'm going to finish that one and then I'm done. Sorry guys, I wish I didn't have to do this.**


End file.
